


DragonTale

by YugoTokusatsu



Series: DragonTale [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugoTokusatsu/pseuds/YugoTokusatsu
Summary: Son Goku is sent on a mission by Lord Kami and Mr, Popo to find the Dragon balls, and one of them fell inside the Mt.Ebbot...





	DragonTale

**Author's Note:**

> DragonTale: Ruins-Part 1

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued: Ruins-Part 2


End file.
